


Paperless

by Rokasan



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternative universe - post-split gardens, Gen, Pre-Uchiha Massacre, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokasan/pseuds/Rokasan
Summary: Inspired by 'from the desk', a scene of Shikako's manipulations trying to improve conditions for  the Uchiha.Paperwork, fire and some blackmail... Gets the job done!





	Paperless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [from the desk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877294) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



"Soo, I may have misplaced some urgent paperwork regarding equipment replacement" she says

Like using the form to test another iteration of her explosive seals and watching it buuuurrnn was somehow an accident.

The logistics and supply desk chunin before her narrows her eyes "there is a procedure to follow, Amago-chan"

"Oh, like the one you were _discussing_ yesterday with Hito-san, or was it Murasame-san?" She asks brightly, "I'll go clarify it with them right now."

With her chakra sense she knew exactly who yesterday's heated _discussion_ happened with, and that it was neither of the men named.

Blushing in remembrance Kimiko sighs and sends a flash of chakra to the security seals of the cabinet behind her "do you remember the details?"

"Yes, sword, primary weapon preference - broken during long-term mission undertaking direct orders" she reports

Kimiko looks up in query, "name?"

"Well…" shifts Amago, "I'll know them when I see them..."

Kimiko snorts "sure kid, just be more careful next time."

Amago suppresses the urge to raise an eyebrow at the advice.

Scribbling out a few things on a form, Kimiko signs it and stamps it with the official seal before returning the seal to the cabinet. "And not a word to Hito-kun… Or Murasame-kun right?"

"Sure thing! Thanks Ogawa-san, you saved me!" Amago chirps, bowing shallowly and escaping through the door.

Right, now to wiggle her way around the missions desk and look up the details of the Hyuuga that Uzume mentioned.

This time around she might be able to do something for the Uchiha, and as long as she doesn't leave a trail, or only one of ashes, she might even safely do so away from the prying eyes of a particular elder… Yes, being paperless really was the way to progress she mused to herself.


End file.
